Country Love
by smvlesbtch
Summary: Clark and Martha get some new neighbors and Clark can't get over how bold and brazen one of them is. Will he learn to get along with her? Or will Clark finnaly find someone he can't stand? Review! I need to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note_: This is my first attempt at a fic, so review this chapter. And if you likes, I'll add more.**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own ANY of the smallville characters(although I wish I did), but the OC's are mine. Ask permission if you want to use them.;)**

Clark looked down at the heaping basket of fresh vegetables in his lap and sighed. " Mom, I think that the whole 'Take your new neighbors a welcome basket' thing died back in..oh I dunno, the stone age?" Moving trucks had been coming in all week, and not to mention several large horse trailors. Clark couldn't hardly get any chores done with all the distractions, espically since he was a little too curious.

"Clark, aren't you the least little bit interested as to who's gonna be right next door to you? I hear these new people are like some big shot horse people from out east. Thier new buisnesses will open up all kinds of job opportunites in this town. And its polite to welcome your new neighbors." Martha turned down the long, fence lined drive way that lead to the house in question.

"Do they still qualify as your neighbor if you can't even SEE their house from yours?" Clark was actually nervous about this. He had used his powers to listen in on one of the trucks driving by, and knew there was at least two girls moving in that was his age. And everyone knows how well Clark deals with the opposite sex.

"This is only gonna take a few minutes, so just grin and bear it." Martha shut off the truck in front of the two story log farm house. She and Clark walked up to the door slowly taking in their surroundings.

There was a large horse barn over to the right with an immence riding arena next to it. There was a few horses out in the pasture, shadowed by tall oak trees, lazily grazing on the lush orchard grass that grew there. Several foals lay sprawled in the shade, tryin to seek relief from the summer sun. Clark noticed a smaller barn over to the left on a hill, surrounded by steel pannels. _hmmm_. As they stepped up the door, they heard loud country music coming from the other side. Martha rang the door bell before she slowly looked over to Clark as she listened to the words.

_'She's ridin' in the middle of his pick-up truck, blarin' Charlie Daniels yellin' "Turn it up!" They raised her up a lady, but there's one thing they couldn't avoid. Ladies love country boys.'_

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a shirtless guy in his late twenties. He sported a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a "PBR" ball cap. He had an athletic build, dark green eyes and little beads of sweat was rolling down his rustic face.

"Howdy. The names Ely Edwards. Sorry for my appearence, I wasn't expecting company. What can I do ya for?" He smiled broadly as he wiped sweat from his brow. Clark took a second to look into the house past him. Boxes littered every empty space and counter.

"My names Martha Kent, and this is my son Clark. We live the farm next door and we just wanted to stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood." Martha and Clark shook Ely's hand before Clark handed over the basket of veggies.

"Well that was very kind of you Mrs.Kent, we havn't had the change to get to the gorcery store yet so you can bet this wonderful lookin food ain't gonna go to waste." He turned his head and shouted up the stairs, " MARTIE! GET DOWN HERE!" Ely looked back at Clark and Martha a smiled wider, if that was possible. "I would invite you in, but the place is a wreck. We was so worried about gettin the horses settled that we didn't bother to unpack anything in the house yet."

Just then, a beautiful girl with flowing black hair trotted down the stairs. She was clad in blue jean cut offs that would make Daisy Duke envious and a cow print tank top. Her honey brown eyes traveled Clarks body as she rid her heart shaped face of the sweat that threatened to fall to her shirt.

"Martha Jones meet Martha and Clark Kent. I don't mean to be rude guys but I really have to get back to work, thanks so much for the food, we really do appreciate it." Ely turned and headed twords what Clark figured was the kitchen as Martha called after him "Oh its really no problem."

"Just call me Martie", the girl said as she shook their hands, holding on to Clarks a little longer than necessary. "Ely is my friends brother. We all kind of run the place togather, and play our own little parts. I would introduce you to Ellie, but shes out at the barn." _Ellie?_ Clark thought as he watched Martie pull at the hem of her tank top. He glanced over to the stable and scanned the interior, but saw no sign of anything but horses and a few barn cats.

"Well, don't let us keep you from work honey. We just wanted to drop by and give you the proper Smallville welcome." Martha took a step away from the door as she prepared to leave.

"Oh, no worries Ya'll really should come back when we get all unpacked. Mabie I could talk Ellie into givin ya'll a tour and showin off what she does best."

"What would that be?" Clark asked, letting his curiousity overtake his better judgement.

Just then, they heard hoofbeats thundering up from beside them. Clark looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Running up on a mouse colored horse, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her auburn hair flowed out behind her in waves, matching the beat of the power beneath her, peaking out from under the black cowboy hat she wore. The sports bra she wore barely covered her heavy breasts, and Clark would love to check out het butt in her tight jeans. _Oh my God Kent, get it together._

The horse slid to a sudden stop right in front of Clark and Martha. Had Clark not pulled his mom out of the way, they surely would have been ran over.

"Make an ass of herself."

"Martie, get Ely out here pronto! Sweep is foaling and she won't let me anywhere near her!" The girl announced hastely as she reposotioned herself atop the bareback horse she rode.

"Smooth Ex-Lax. This is Martha and Clark Kent our neighbors." Martie held her arm out twords them and shot them an appologetic look.

"I ain't got time for this shit Martie, we could loose a foal here. Get Ely down there NOW!" With that she turned the horse around and barreled back twords the barn catching her hat in her hand, never missing a beat.

"I'm so sorry about that guys. She deffinitly has her moments." Martie turned and yelled up the stairs for Ely, announcing what was going on. She turned back to her baffled guests, "It's been a pleasure guys, but we really need to head out and help Ellie. Come back soon and check out our place." As she proclaimed the last words she and Ely headed out to thr barn after shaking hands with the Kents one last time.

Clark drove home, both he and his mom speechless for a bit. "They seem like interesting people." Clark finnaly stated and he neared the Kent farm.

"Mabie you could make friends with them Clark, show them around town or something. Mabie even teach that "Ellie" some manners. You might even get over Lana in the process." Martha glanced over at her son as they pulled down the dirt drive to their home.

Clark winced at his mothers words, finding out Lana was pregnant, not to mention engaged, had reopened the wound for him. "Mom, I don't want anything to do with that Ellie girl. She could have seriously hurt us back there." Clark shut off the engine and exited the truck. He started twords the barn, wanting to think in his loft for a while. He heard his mother quietly, almost under her breath, say, "Your father would have liked her."

He turned back to catch her spinning away and heading up the porch steps, "Mom, there's no way I could get along with her for more than two seconds!"

Martha just smiled as she walked into the house and shut the door with a quite 'click'. He turned and super-sped up to his loft and plopped down on his couch, stretching out to take a nap. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was of the brazen woman he had just met, a slight smile covering his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry thats it's taken so long for this chapter guys, life has been hectic. I would love reviews, weather their good or bad, let me know what you would like to see or what I need to change.**

Clark and Chloe sat in the Talon, sipping their coffee and catching up. Chloe had been telling Clark about an assignment she had at the Daily Planet and had noticed that Clark really wasn't paying attention.

"Hello...earth to Clark?" Chloe slapped his arm lightly and smiled when he jerked his head to look at her. "Whats up with you Clark? You've been off in another world the whole time I've been talking, what's on your mind?"

Clark smiled shyly and took a gulp of his coffee. He swirled the liquid around in his cup before he sat it down a sighed deeply.

"You know that old farm next door thats been empty forever?" Chloe thought for a minute then nodded slightly. "Well, the new owners finnaly moved in this weekend. Me and Mom went over to welcome them, you know how mom is, and well the guy that owns the place is real nice, young guy, seems too young to own a place really" Chloe clapped her hand over Clarks mouth and smiled.

"Clark, you're rambeling. I don't have all week. What is it about these new neighbors that has you so shook up?" Chloe sat back in her seat and watched Clark squirm. He leaned forward slightly so that he was sure only Chloe could hear him. "There's these...girls. The one was really sweet, and the other, well she reminds me alot of Lois." Chloe just shook her head and smiled, "I should have known. Only the opposite sex turns the worlds strongest man into a hormonal teenager."

Clark blushed a new shade of crimson as he finnished off his java. "I never said that I was attracted to them. I've just _overheard_ them talking about me. And I heard enough to know that, I understand why girl talk is only for girls." If at all possible, Clarks hue deepened.

Chloe's eyes widened as she realized what exactly the girls had been talking about. "Clark, you mean that theres MORE women on this earth that find you attractive? What is the world coming to?" Clark scoffed loudly while Chloe got up to refil her cup.

**He thought back to the day before when he had been doing chores. He was in the middle of changing the tire on the tractor when he noticed two horseback riders in the distance. Using his power he came to realize that it was Ellie and Martie on two large black horses. They were clad in cut off shorts, bikini tops and cowboy boots. Clark could feel the color rising in his cheeks as he honed in on their conversation.**

**"Well, you can't just spend the rest of your life without a man. God imagine your sex life! You'll go crazy." Clark recognized the first voice to be Martie. "It's been a while since that thing you had with "pecker head", and it would do you some good to get out and have a little fun." She giggled a little as her horse picked up the pace into a smooth trot.**

**"Martie, I don't have time for a man. Between the horses and the bulls, my time is spent. But I have to admit, a little night cap with a sexy cowboy could do me some good." Clark could hear the smile break onto her face. Although it was hard for him to imagine what a smile would look like on her. Martie guided her horse closer to Ellie's and grinned widely. "What about that guy that came over with his mom the other day? I bet under all that plaid has to be some kind of sexy." Clark looked at them now and saw the blush rise on Ellie's cheeks.**

**"I didn't find him attractive in the least." Ellie cleared the hair from her eyes and wiped her face with her forearm.**

**"Oh come on Ellie. That boy is gorgeous..and anyone that can't see that..well..they can't see! You know you was sweatin his nuts." Ellie slapped Marties horse on the rump with the crop that she carried. "Ok, enough talk about "Mr.Clad In Plaid", lets get home and check on that pie you baked. You know Ely has probly scarfed down at least half of it." They turned their horses and headed back twords their farm. Martie suddenly pulled her horse to a stop and smiled widely.**

**"I say we race. You win and I'll get off your back about the whole issue. I win, and you give Mr.Kent a test drive.." Ellie laughed, "Ok shit head, you're on." With that they took off at full speed, laughing the whole way. Clark was disappointed when he didn't see who won**.

Clark stared out the window in a trance. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when someone walked up behind him. "Clark right?" Clark jumped up and turned to face whoever it was that had scared the life out of him. He smiled slightly at the dark haired beauty before him and extended his hand, "Hey Martie, nice to see you out and about." Martie chuckled and shook his hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You looked awful lost in thought, would a penny get them out of ya?"

Clark motioned to the seat next to him and laughed, "No, I was just thinking about..stuff that needs to be done around the farm. Boring stuff really, you would regret giving your money up for that." Chloe picked that moment to reapproach the table. She sat he coffee down and turned to Martie. "Don't think for one second that he's as innocent as he looks." Clark introduced the two women and playfully nudged Chloe with his elbow.

As they made small talk, which Clark was greatful for, Clark got a whif of a foul odor. He turned his head slightly to the left and right trying to find the source. _Where is that coming from?_ It smelt like feces, feces that had been festering in rotten eggs and vomit. Ok so mabie that was a bit extreme, but it did stink. He took another deep breath and relized that mabie the smell wasn't so bad. Underneath the waste smell, he caught a hint of sweat and something else. _Is that perfume?_

Clark stood and smiled at Martie, "Sorry to rush off, but I really do need to get back to the farm." The smell was getting stronger, and Clark didn't think that he could stand it much longer. Espically considering the bad part of it had all but disappeared and had been replaced with a strong _female _musk. His body was responding to the scent, and Clark deffinitly didn't want to embarras himself in front of Martie, let alone Chloe.

He shook hands with Martie and gave Chloe a quick hug, brushing off the strange look that she was giving him. He said his hurried good-byes and as he turned to leave, he ran smack into girl, causing her to spill hot coffee all over herself.

"For cryin out loud, watch where you're goin jackass!" It was then he realized who it was, and found where the offending odor had been coming from. Ellie stood in front of him, drenched in sweat, and now coffee. Her ripped jeans and scruffed boots were covered in what he guessed to be horse poop, and her white tank top not clung to her body, revealing a black, lacey bra.

Ellie shook as much of the excess liquid off as she could and gave Clark a prize winning look. He shot her an apoligetic smile and reached for a few napkins. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, it really is my fault." He handed over the napkins, which she grabbed with a scowl.

"There really was no DOUBT as to who's fault this was there 'mater head!" Ellie dabbed helplessly at her clothes and threw the soiled napkins in the trash. She turned to Martie before she stormed out the door. Clark caught her mumbeled curses as she walked down the sidewalk, "I don't care if you did win Mart, there no way I'm datin that guy. No way in hell!"

"I promise she's not always...ok..so mabie she is. But you have to give her time to grow on you." Martie stood and helped Clark clean the mess out of the floor. "I'm sorry Martie, but I can't see myself WANTING to give her the time." As he walked out of the Talon and got into his truck, he caught a hint of the musk from earlier, and realized that her scent was stuck to his clothes. _Great, now I need to shower in acid._

_**I hope you guys like! Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry guys about my long AWOL period, life's been crazy. But just to let u guys know, I can't get in touch with my beta, so I edited this to the best of my ability b 4 I posted it. And I'm tryin to fix it to where it's a little easier to read. Hope you enjoy, and I LOVE feedback! **

Clark hopped down from where he had been patching holes on the barn roof. A big thunderstorm had come through last night, and with it came some of the worst winds that Smallville had even seen. It had left several large 'skylites' in the barn and not to mention a few on the house roof as well.

He thought back over the course of the past week as he piddled around in his loft and scowled. It seemed to him that Ellie was everywhere that he went. The Talon, the hardware store, the grocery store, he couldnt get a break. _Mabie she's doing this on purpose?_ he thought as he ambled around the barn picking up things that the storm had thrown about. _No, you're over thinking this. You've seen the way she reacts to you. There's no way she would WANT to be around you._

Clark scoffed auidbly as he tossed his hammer into the tool box. _Not like you wanna be around her anyways, Kent._ One of the more recent events of the past two weeks came to mind as he made his way into the loft.

**Clark had been walking down yet another isle, blindly, in the grocery store in his search for the sloppy joe. His mom had given him a list of things that she needed picked up for dinner that night and he was getting frusterated that the only thing he couldn't find was the damn sloppy joe!**

**He was just about to 86 the whole sloppy joe idea and just pick up some hamburger meat and french fries when his buggy slammed into something solid. He started apoligizing automaticly, not really noticing who he had ran into until he heard the stream of obscenities coming from the other cart.**

**"Why don't you watch where you're going, you stupid son of a- ..well hell if it isn't Stevie Wonder himself." Ellie drawled out as she backed up a couple of steps.**

**"Stevie Wonder?" Clark cocked an eyebrow for emphasis.**

**"You always seem to be runnin into things..I assumed that you were blind. Do you not know that there's dogs that help people like you?" Ellie turned and started pushing her buggy in the opposite direction. **

**Clark fought to find a come back and was disappointed when he shot back, "Actually I have a dog." **_**What the hell was that Kent?**_

**Ellie turned the corner as Clark continued to beat himself up. **_**I mean really, after all the time you've spent around Lois..you should've been able to think up SOMETHING.**_

**He asked the next grocer he came to where EXACTLY he could find the sloppy joe. **

**As the pimple faced boy pointed to the next isle, a can flew over the top of the shelf and landed in his buggy.**

Clark ambled over to look out across the feilds tword "Edwards Ranch". _How could you have ever been attracted to her? _Clark laughed at himself in spite. Lois would have deffinitly came in handy when it came to dealing with Ellie. Mabie she would be back sooner than expected from helping Lucy in Japan. _How do you expect to handle BOTH of them anyway?_ Clark shook his head as he turned and started his short trek to the house.

He stopped mid step when he felt the ground shaking. _Earthquake?_ Then it was gone.

Mabie he had imagined it.

And then it happened again.

Clark frowned and looked out in the distance. There he saw a herd of cows thundering across the field, and a lone rider flanking the herd. Closer inspection confirmed that it was Ellie, and Clark was confused when Martie nor Ely were anywhere in sight.

Against his better judgement, he sped over to the barn and saddled up a horse. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had already caught up with Ellie and was helping her head them back tword her house.

After they sucessfully got the bulls through the gaping hole in the fence, Clark tied his horse and went to help Ellie mend the broken boards. Considering a pick-up truck full of lumber was parked next to the hole, Clark figured that Ellie was in the middle of fixing the hole when the bulls had gotten out.

Clark reached for a board and was suprised when it was jerked from his reach.

"Look, I apreciate the help back there, but I've got this under control."

At that moment, she dropped the board she had been holding on her foot.

"DAMNIT!" She lost her balance and plummited back until she caught herself, with her butt.

"Yeah it really looks like you have this under control," Clark placed the offending board aside and offered his hand to Ellie.

For a moment, he was sure she was going to refuse his help, but she reluctantly placed her delicate hand in his and allowed herself to be pulled from her sitting position. She roughly dusted off her jeans and strapped on a tool belt that was in the back of the pick-up. She then proceeded to nail up the side of one board, giving the nails two, swift pounds with the hammer.

Clark stood back and watched her in amusement. She had dirt and sweat covering her face and her clothes. And he was posotive he didn't WANT to know what was caked in her hair. She had two nails held tightly in her lips, and her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration. Clark snickered when she dropped the nail from her hand in her haste to mend the broken corral.

Ellie turned on her heel to face Clark, "Well _Wonder Boy_, you gonna help me or are you gonna stand there and watch a woman do all the work?"

Clark's smile broadened as Ellie's mouth struggled to keep the nail in place as she spoke around it. Clark grabbed a hammer and a few nails and worked on nailing up the other end of the board.

Throughout the whole process, Clark and Ellie bickered back and forth over anything and everything that you could possibly argue about building a fence. But after a couple long hours, and many curse words later, they had successfully mended the hole in the fence and cleaned up the mess they made in the process.

Clark smirked and shook his head when Ellie threw her arms up in success and started dancing around letting the world know how happy she was to finnished the fence.

He chuckled and loudly cleared his throat before he turned to leave, "Well I guess I'm gonna head home, you know, I have more chores and stuff to do before dinner." He started to climb into his saddle and smiled slightly when he picked up on the increse in Ellie's heartbeat.

"Um, Clark? I was just wondering if you would be coming out this weekend to that rodeo we're having? I would LOVE to see you get on the back of a bull. You know, I could always use a good laugh." Ellie walked up and placed her hand on the horses neck, stroking it gently while gazing up at Clark on it's back.

"You know..I liked that just now." Clark scrunched his eyebrows slightly, "_Why did I just say that out loud? You we're supposed to tell her yes you were coming, only because your mom was making you, and fat chance! But what's with the flirting, Kent?"_

"What?" Ellie stopped rubbing the horse to keep her attention on Clark, and to focus on steadying her rapidly beating heart. Something about the way he his t-shirt struggled with his biceps excited her.

"Yeah..I guess I'll be here." With that, Clark turned his horse and galloped back twords the farm, mentally kicking himself for letting that little tidbit of information slip. _"Mabie she's dense and won't figure it out"_

Ellie stood in the same place as when Clark left, watching him turn into a small, bouncing speck in the distance. She ran over the short conversation in her mind, and finnaly realized what it was that he liked so much. In her stupid, hormonial induced haze, she had let her guard down...and had called him Clark.


End file.
